


Unyielding Hope

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: M/M, election 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is a night of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unyielding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Jon calls the election live; Barack Obama, Barack Obama, Barack Obama, and tries not to let the cameras see him cry.

Jon calls the election live; Barack Obama, Barack Obama, Barack Obama, and tries not to let the cameras see him cry.

Stephen sees. He's almost wishing that they weren't on national television. That they were somewhere he could scream and shout and pick Jon up in a bear hug and spin him around. To celebrate as this deserves to be celebrated.

They watch Obama's speech in Jon's office. The cast and crew all squished in together to see the television. Unified.

Jon wants to hug them all, tell them how proud he is to be an American in this moment, how proud he is to be with them, here, on this night.

He tells Stephen all these things later, wrapped around his body in the bed they share and Stephen kisses away his tears of joy.


End file.
